La Odisea de la Luz (Aliados versión Luz de Sombra - Sombra de Luz)
by Klaineitsthebestintheworld
Summary: Scott y Isaac llevan mas de 2 meses juntos, Isaac no podría estar mas feliz, al igual que Scott, se enamoraron desde que se vieron por primera vez, solo que Scott dio el primer paso, pero algo los atormenta, Scott es un Ser de Luz, Isaac lo sabe, pero lo que no sabe es que Scott muy pronto se ira. Ella, a reunido a 5 Seres de Luz mas para solucionarlo ¿Como resultara?


**Hola! Aquí estoy yo, con mi primer fanfiction, se llama la Odisea de la Luz, aunque creo que eso ustedes ya lo saben, XD, LOL. Este se lo dedico a Rusherlovekogan y a Alex Daniel, los dos chicos más divertidos, locos e interesantes con los que he tenido la fortuna de contactarme.**

**Mejoras a la lectura: Si vos queres bonne lecture exceptionnelle, você sempre quer この物語を読むため con acento argentino (Si quieren traducir el texto de "Mejoras a la lectura", el primer idioma es español España, el segundo francés, el tercero portugués y el cuarto japonés... Y el quinto es español normal, XD, LOL... Imaginase la historia con acento argentino y ya. SMILE :D.)  
**

**Aclaraciones: En algunos diálogos no describí las acciones, esto se debe a que no cambiaron, siguen usando las mismas expresiones y el mismo tono que en el diálogo anterior.**

**Disclaimer: No se ni que es, pero he visto que casi todos lo hacen antes de iniciar sus fics, así que para evitar cualquier error, sólo pondré lo mismo que los demás. No hago esto con fines de lucro... Bueno tal vez un poco, pero sólo en el sentido de lucro sentimental, los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Telefe y Cris morena groups. ar Jeff Davis y a Sony.**

**Ya sin más, aquí esta, La Odisea de la Luz, primer capítulo:**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1:_**

**_105 Días._**

Soy ese fruto que comí y soy el agua y los minerales que alimentaron aquél fruto. Soy también aquel que será mineral, que alimentará a otros frutos que alimentarán a otros hombres. Soy la que seré, la que fui, y la que nunca dejaré de ser. Soy esa energía que va cambiando sin cesar.

Iré a buscarte a lo hondo, a donde deba encontrarte

Iré a buscarte en ti mismo, en el barro o en el abismo

Iré a buscarte aunque duela, aunque te pierda y no sienta

Iré, Iré...

La existencia es un sinfín. Se nace, se muere y se vuelve a nacer. Así como se construye y se destruye para volver a construir.  
La creación fue un acto violento... caótico. ¿Por qué vamos a pedirle a la humanidad que no sea violenta y caótica?  
Los seres humanos son extrañas criaturas muy particulares. En el afán de buscar la felicidad se provocan a sí mismos y a los que los rodean una gran infelicidad. Ellos creen que el mayor problema es la violencia y el odio, pero el problema más grave que tienen es la indiferencia.

* * *

-¡Scott!, ¡Scott!-Isaac gritaba desesperado, agobiado ante la idea de nunca volver a ver al amor de su vida, a ese que lo salvo hace ya mucho tiempo-¡Scott!, ¡Scott!, no, por favor.-Su voz se quebraba ante cada palabra, todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos, todo lo que compartieron, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada noche juntos, ya no importaría.

-Isaac, por favor, yo...

-¡No!-Isaac interrumpió a Isaac abrazándolo, con su ya quebrada voz y sin dejar de abrazarlo, suplicaba-No, yo...yo-Incapaz de hablar, solo, solo se quebró-Yo...yo-Isaac ya no hablaba solo decía palabras si sentido.

-Isaac, yo...por favor mírame a los ojos-Scott tomo a Isaac del rostro, de lo cual se arrepintió de inmediato, en los ojos de Isaac se podía ver uno de los más puros tormentos.-Isaac...-Los ojos de Scott se cristalizaron y su voz se quebró, al haber sido un humano sabia como se sentían las emociones, y ahora, al ser un Ser de Luz Scott había conseguido una gran conexión con las emociones humanas-Isaac...yo...-Scott se separo de Isaac haciendo que este se quebrara aun mas.-Sabes...sabes que me tengo ir.-Scott trataba de sonar neutral, pero en su voz afloraba el tormento de Isaac, el de el, y el de Isaac.

-Pero...

-Isaac, escúchame, yo...

-¡No!, tu escúchame, ¡¿Esta bien?!-En su voz afloraba la ira, pero el dolor predominaba.-Yo...yo, yo te amo, esta bien, te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré, desde la primera vez que te vi caí rendido ante ti, me enamore de ti, me enamore de tus hermosos ojos, de tu perfecto rostro, de tu hermosa personalidad y forma de ser, cada vez que te veo mi corazón se ilumina, ¿¡Quieres saber por que salí con tantas!?, ¿¡Quieres saber por que soy la más grande mierda mujeriega que ha pisado esta tierra!?, es por que te amo, creía que nunca estaríamos juntos, que nunca te podría besarte, ni hablarte, ni mirarte y por eso me acosté con tantas...trataba de olvidarte...la primera vez que me pediste que saliéramos me sentí como la persona más feliz del mundo.-Isaac contenía su llanto lo más que podía, pero intentar contener el despecho que crea un amor es como intentar contener un fuego en un domo de papel, podrás lograr ahogarlo, pero el precio siempre será alto.-La, la primera vez nos besamos, sentí, sentí...-Scott detuvo a Isaac de la única forma en la que sabía que no se resistiría, besándolo, por última vez.

-"Luz de un sufrimiento que albergo tu alma, no volverá..."-Scott estaba borrando los recuerdos de Isaac, el creía que al ser dos hombres no haría otra cosa más que dañarlo-"Por el poder de Ella la Gran Creadora, ahora para"-Ahora Isaac estaba congelado, no hacia más que respirar y para desgracia de Scott, también oír y ver, Scott se separó de Isaac, también lo amaba, pero al estar juntos el sabía que solo le causaría dolor, Isaac Lahey era hijo de Jackson Lahey, **(Habria puesto su verdadero nombre para hacerlo mas dramático, pero no esta, simplemente no esta, búsquenlo, no esta, no aparece por ninguna parte de Internet)** un poderoso empresario, un ser vil, sin compasión, un ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su poder e imagen, incluso, asesinar, asesinar a su propia sangre, a su único heredero, al unico que de verdad ha amado, asesinar a, su, propio, hijo, Scott temía de lo que le pasaría a Isaac, si Jackson se enterase...-Un Ser de Luz es inmortal, un humano no.-Scott se repetía eso una y otra vez, intentaba convencerse a si mismo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- Yo también te amo.-Fue lo último que le dijo antes de borrar sus recuerdos.-¡Por el poder del Gran Creador, te ordeno olvidar todo!-Un gran resplandor ilumino los ojos de Isaac, para luego dejarlos vacíos, sin brillo, sin escencia, sin vida sin...amor, Scott había conseguido lo que quería, ahora Isaac seguiría con su vida, maduraría, se casaría, tendría hijos, sería...seria feliz, aunque no fuera con el, Scott depósito un último beso en los labios del que alguna vez lo amo y desapareció.-Nunca dejare de amarte.-Eso, fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de su vida, para siempre.

* * *

-La humanidad ha sobrevivido hasta hoy a pesar de sí misma.-Dijo Ella mientras intentaba contener su euforia. (Estar muy feliz o muy enojado o muy triste es impropio de los creadores y por lo tanto no se permiten pasar de una ligera carcajada y/o sonrisa, de un ligero apretón de puños, ni hacer más que una ligera mueca de decepción cuando están tristes).

-Si dejas 2 semillas y volves al mes, ¿Qué encontras?-Pregunto el Gran Credor a Ella.

-Una planta creciendo vigorosa.-Respondió Ella esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

-Si, muy bien. ¿Y si dejas dos animales, macho y hembra, y volves al tiempo, que encontras?

-Cachorros, de esa especie

-Vida

-Jeje, Vida.

-¿Y si dejas a 2 humanos y volves al año, ¿Que encontras?

-Mmm... No se, ¿Qué?-Dijo Ella mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

-A uno, o quizás a ninguno.-La sonrisa de Ella desapareció más rápido que la luz-Son seres egoístas, suicidas, sádicos. Hay que aceptarlo, se acabo la humanidad. El Proyecto Humano fallo desde su inicio, fallamos nosotros, fallo la creación.

-Eso es una contradicción en si misma, todo lo creado es perfecto, perfecto en su imperfección.-Su buen humor característico había regresado.

-La imperfección de los seres humanos va más allá de los límites.-El Gran Creador, por otro lado...- Y estos dos o tres si contas al Ser de Luz que vos escogiste, me lo demuestran.

-No-Se apresuró a rebatir Ella.

-Si-Le re-rebatió el Gran Creador con su tono habitual combinado con una ligera condescendencia hacia Ella.

-No. No no no.-Rebatió Ella una vez más.- Yo escogí justamente a estos tres, a estas tres vidas perdidas sin esperanza, por que yo se, que sí puedo cambiarlos, hacer que cambien, salvarlos... La humanidad, tendrá esperanza.

-... ¿Que harás con esos dos?-Pregunto el Gran Creador con su tono habitual.

-Bueno...-La Gran Creadora quedo pensativa por un momento para luego responder con su ya habitual amabilidad-Primero devolveré a Isaac a su hogar, Scott hizo que olvidara su amor y con ello todo sobre el, pero yo se los devolveré, Isaac creerá que todo lo que vivió junto a Scott fue un sueño, que nunca paso, pero lo recordara.

-¿Y con Scott?

-Mmm...-La Gran Creadora also su mirada hacia el cielo como si estuviese viendo a algo o a alguien-Hay que darle tiempo,-Dijo la Gran Creadora con un tono de condescendencia hacia Scott, a pesar de que Scott no se encontraba en donde la Gran Creadora ella podía verlo en su planeta, sentado en lo mas alto de un risco con la cara oculta entre sus rodillas llorando, llorando desconsoladamente** (Ya sin ropa, eh, solo digo, para los interesados)** mientras su espíritu se apagaba** (Los Seres de Luz son puro espíritu así que imagínense como a de estar el pobre Scott en este momento)**.-El corazón de un Ser de Luz es frágil, delicado, Scott nunca había amado, su corazón necesita tiempo para sanar. Los volveré a unir, pero solo cuando ambos estén listos.

-¿Listos?, te recuerdo que Scott borro los recuerdos de Isaac, que Scott es un Ser de Luz.-Dijo el Gran Creador en un tono autoritario.

-Si así es, Scott es un Ser de Luz, pero Stiles no.-Dijo la Gran Creadora mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios, como si se le hubiese querido decir su plan-idea al Gran Creador hace tiempo.

-¿Stiles?-Pregunto el Gran Creador un poco exaltado ante la idea de la Gran Creadora, puesto que habrio los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

-Si, ¿Recuerdas? lo salve haciendo que entrara en coma.

-Si, recuerdo, siempre me pregunte por que decidiste hacerlo, ¿Pero de que te sirve un cuerpo en ese estado?-Dijo el Gran Creador a pesar de saber a donde se dirigía esta conversación.

-Y se supone que yo soy la "Linda Compasiva", hace tiempo me dijiste que los cuerpos que entran en estado "Coma" al ya no tener su espíritu, y un Ser de Luz es justamente eso, un espíritu.

-Si, un espíritu evolucionado, ponerlo en el cuerpo de un humano es muy riesgoso para cualquiera Ser que no provenga de Ípsilon Andromeda B o del Planeta Causal.

-Si, conozco los riesgos de poner a un Ser de Luz en el cuerpo de un humano, pero Stiles es la vida pasada mas reciente de Scott, no tendra problema al entrar en él.

-... Aaah ¿Y con Jackson?, ¿Cómo planeas lograr volver a juntarlos, y hacer que Jackson deje de ser un ser cerrado y narcisista?

-Con ayuda de Aliados.-El Gran Creador abre los ojos, pero esta vez totalmente.

* * *

**NOTA: Si vieron el primer capitulo de Aliados imagine se la escena donde la Gran Creadora dice "Con ayuda de Aliados" y luego pasan por todos sus planetas describiéndolos.**

-Venecia. Su cuerpo astral habita en "Hiranyaloka" (Planeta Astral Iluminado) desde hace 280 años, ha pasado la suficiente cantidad de tiempo en el planeta astral como para olvidarse completamente lo que era "sentir como humana." Venecia lleva su mayor desarrollo vibracional en el chakra del corazón, por ende tiene la virtud de cerrar heridas y de amar incondicionalmente aun en pleno dolor. Venecia se encargará de ayudar a Scott a sanar, evitara que su espíritu oscurezca al sanar su corazón.

Inti. Habita en una forma imperceptible para el ojo humano, en el lado "fuego" del planeta "Ipsilon Andrómeda B". Este planeta gaseoso tiene una cara tan caliente como la lava y otra tan fría como un glaciar. Armoniza, no obstaculiza, es la calidez, cura el dolor del cuerpo y del alma, unifica, pone en eje. Inti hará un Pacto de Almas con Derek Hale, un trabajador de Jackson Haley, en este momento se encuentra hospitalizado por un disparo que recibió muy cerca de su corazón. Derek es la persona mas cercana a Isaac, Inti se encargara de sanar el corroído espíritu de Isaac, el amor tu lo podrás olvidar, pero tu alma, tu espíritu, si no se sana, guardara la heridas... para siempre.

Ambar. Habita en Sirio, un planeta de dimensiones extraordinarias, habitado por seres de muy baja estatura, que viven en espacios grandes, donde predomina la naturaleza. Es una adolescente diferente, inquieta, repleta de preguntas, ama la ciencia, las maquinas, la tecnología y todo lo que su familia nunca hizo ni quiso hacer. Entre estos seres pequeños y sabios Ámbar es la que más se parece a sus primos humanos. Ámbar fingirá ser la secretaria de Jackson, sera para él un espejo donde reflejara lo mejor y y lo peor de él, aunque no le guste. Lo llevara hacia la Luz.

Devi. Es un Ser de Luz llevando una vida humana, un humano evolucionado. A pesar de ser sumamente inquieta, puede pasar horas mirando el cielo, un pájaro, las hormigas, la gente caminar por la calle. Dice que "contemplar es su forma de incorporar conocimientos." Ella será el puente entre el mundo físico y el espiritual, entre los Seres de Luz y sus misiones, ella se encargara de entenderlos cuando los aliados no lo logren, progresando en sus misiónes.

* * *

-Aqui es, este será el lugar de encuentro, aquí se cruzarán las vidas de estos 3 individuos.- Decía la Gran Creadora mirando fijamente un hotel abandonado con enredaderas hasta el techo y un bonito color Sauce que bien podría ser la pintura, o, el desgaste de esta misma con el tiempo.

-Y ¿Quien se encargara de dirigir la misión?-Dijo el Gran Creador en su tono habitual.

-He pensado mucho en esto y creo que la indicada para dirigir esta misión, es Luz.-Respondio Ella con un tono y mirada inusualmente serias.

Luz habita en el mundo causal. El mundo causal existe como existen nuestros pensamientos. Es un espacio tiempo de ideas puras donde la atmósfera es tan sutil para la percepción humana como el árbol para los peces. Es agua y energía, luz y sonido líquidos. Por medio del agua Luz conecta con el alma de cualquier ser vivo, ingresando en estos para habitarlos y guiarlos desde el interior. Luz vivirá, el tiempo que pase en la tierra, dentro del alma de Lydia. Cada vez que Luz esté dentro de Lydia, accionando sugerencias en forma de pensamientos e ideas, los ojos de Azul cambiarán de color por unos segundos. Esto le dará el control para guiar a los aliados en sus misiones.

-Y...-Dijo Ella ya un tanto ansiosa ante lo que diría el Gran Creador.

-Ahhh, antes de hablar sabía que te iba a decir que si.-Dijo el gran creador con una media sonrisa y un tono irónico.

-Jaja-Se rio Ella lo más amablemente posible.

-Muy bien, te daré 105 días, humanos, para que se produzca un cambio. Si luego de los 105 días no se produce ningún cambio, ningún atisbo de cambio, se anula el proyecto humano.-Dijo el Gran Creador a Ella antes de voltearse, comenzar a caminar y desaparecer en un destello de luz. Ella lo siguio y desapareció de la misma manera pero no sin antes alzar su mirada al cielo y sonreír.

* * *

-Mi misión comenzó, ya están llegando.-Dijo Devi hacia Kobu que se encontraba acostado y/o dormido en el piso de un muelle(1).-Hay que encontrarlo, se llama Derek.- En cuanto lo dijo, Kobu se levantó y seguido por Devi, se encaminaron a dónde Derek.

¿Que es un aliado? Un aliado es ese que viene a salvarnos, incluso, de nosotros mismos. Es ese que nos refleja, que nos devuelve la imagen detrás del espejo, aunque no nos guste. Un aliados es ese que nos da aliento, un aliado es ese que nos viene a sacar del pozo. Un aliados es ese quien nos salva del naufragio, un aliado es alguien que no es nosotros, pero quiere lo mismo que nosotros. Un aliado es quien nos ayuda a renacer, es un ángel, un compañero, un socio, un protector, un amigo, un redentor o un amor. Todo es y mucho, mucho más es un aliado.

* * *

Iré a buscarte a lo hondo, a donde deba encontrarte

Iré a buscarte en ti mismo, en el barro o en el abismo

Iré a buscarte aunque duela, aunque te pierda y no sienta

Iré, Iré...

Iré a buscarte a tu infierno, allí donde quema el miedo

iré a buscarte a lo oscuro, por un sendero inseguro

iré a buscarte no temas, que en mi caída tu vuelas

ESTRIBILLO

Aliados seré

Tu escudo seré

Tu seguro, tu protector

Quien despierte en ti el amor

Aliado seré

Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino

Pondré luz en tu camino

Iré a encontrarte en tus sombras, en donde nadie te nombra

Iré a calmarte el deseo y haré alquimia en tus sueños

Iré a buscarte en tu mente, tan confusa y ausente

ESTRIBILLO

Aliados seré

Tu escudo seré

Tu seguro, tu protector

Quien despierte en ti el amor

Aliado seré

Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino

Pondré luz en tu camino... wooo

ESTRIBILLO

Aliados seré

Tu escudo seré

Tu seguro, tu protector

Quien despierte en ti el amor

Aliado seré

Tu ángel seré, Un aliado de tu destino

Pondré luz en tu camino... ooh.

* * *

**(1): Kobu es el perro de Devi. Creo que un Pastor Suizo Blanco, creo, por que Kubo también tiene manchas negras 50 y 50, así que la verdad no estoy seguro, pero Dálmata, no es.**

**Espero sus reviews, please, un fic comentado es un fic feliz, no estoy seguro de quien dijo eso, pero creo que esta entré Oveja Salvaje, Rusherlovekogan y/o Alex Daniel.**

**Bye. Smile. :D**


End file.
